Celos en San Valentine
by Pepper Crimson
Summary: Ella no lo podía creer, le molestaba verlo tan feliz de la vida con esa. Sabía que él jamás la vería con otros ojos que no fueran de desprecio y aún lo quería, sufriendo en silencio por aquellos celos.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de la saga de_ Harry Potter_ pertenece a _J.K. Rowling._

**Pareja: **Draco Malfoy & Rose Weasley

**Advertencia: **Chan (Relación adulto/adolescente)

**Nota de la Autora: **Si os gusta, dejenmelo saber, me animaría mucho para continuar escribiendo :)

* * *

******Celos en San Valentine**

Era día de San Valentine y como cosa del destino, había caído justamente en un fin de semana cuando había excursión a Hogsmeade. Las parejas encontraban aquello peculiarmente conveniente para tener sus citas, mientras que los que estaban solteros igual se aprovechaban del día y la libertad que se les daban al extender su toque de queda por unas cuantas horas más, ya que esa noche habría una fiesta en las Tres Escobas con razón del día del amor y la amistad.

Un grupo de chicas guapas caminaba por las calles del pequeño pueblo mágico. Las primas Weasley, cubiertas con abrigos y bufandas para resguardarse del frío, se disponían a entrar a aquel local de las Tres Escobas. De las cuatro, Lily y Dominique tenía citas para más tarde, mientras que Lucy quien era la menor, debía de regresar al castillo antes que las demás, siendo que los únicos que podían quedarse a la fiesta eran los de sexto y séptimo. Rose por su parte, no tenía ni cita ni muchas ganas de celebrar y consideraba ciertamente regresar con su prima menor al castillo cuando diera la hora.

—Animo, Rose —le decía su prima rubia, quien tomaba asiento al tiempo que se deshacía de su bufanda y guantes.

—Lo dices como si estuviera deprimida —se defendió la aludida.

—Lorcan es un idiota, no sabe de lo que se está perdiendo —argumentó la Potter, imitando a sus demás primas.

El asunto era que desde hacía semanas se había planeado una cita triple, una en la que Lily iría con Scorpius Malfoy, Dominique con Christopher Nott y Roose con Lorcan Scamander, siendo éste último quien le cancelara a la Ravenclaw sin excusa alguna. O por lo menos no había excusa hasta que las chicas lo vieron andar esa mañana con la prima de Scorpius. No era que a Rose realmente le gustara el chico, ellos tan solo eran buenos amigos, pero el hecho de que no se tomara la molestia de siquiera explicarle, le había molestado un poco. Ella hubiera entendido a la perfección que él quisiera ir con alguien en plan romántico y no con una simple amiga.

—Ya dejen ese tema por la paz —bufó la chica, rodando los ojos.

—Pidamos unas cervezas de mantequilla mejor —sugirió Lucy, medio sonriendo y levantando la mano para que uno de los meseros del local se acercara a su mesa.

Un buen moso no tardó en aparecer y tomar sus diferentes ordenes, incluyendo los pedidos de pedazos de pastel para alguna de ellas. El tema de los chicos quedó de lado por un rato, uno en el que como buenas chicas que eran lo dedicaron a contarse las noticias que corrían por Hogwarts, comentando y opinando de cada tema con cierta diversión, dependiendo del caso. La platica era agradable y cómplice entre ellas, no por nada eran amigas más que primas. Sin embargo, las risas se vieron interrumpidas cuando Dominique les hizo notar algo en particular.

—¿Es mi imaginación o ese de ahí es el señor Malfoy? —comentó la rubia suspicaz, señalando disimuladamente a un hombre en la barra.

Los otros tres pares de ojos no tardaron en voltear a ver para efectivamente toparse con el padre de Scorpius, quien muy quitado de la pena charlaba con la hija de la dueña del lugar, Mademoiselle Rosmerta, una rubia que si bien no muchos sabían su edad, no debería de haber llegado aún a sus treinta años. Ella era quien se hacía cargo del lugar de forma activa, siendo que su madre ya estaba considerablemente entrada en edad y aunque la Madame se conservaba bien, prefería estar en la oficina, encargándose de la administración.

—No lo puedo creer —murmuró Lily entre divertida y sorprendida.

—Supongo que está en todo su derecho, finalmente es viudo —comentó Lucy, dejando de ver aquella escena que cualquiera hubiera entendido de buenas a primeras que se trataba de un coqueteo por la forma en la que la joven desatendía a otros clientes por estar al pendiente de aquel hombre.

—¿No es algo mayor para ella? —intrigó Dominique escéptica y también apartando la mirada para poner su atención en la nueva conversación con sus primas.

—Tampoco es como si ella fuera muy joven —dijo de nueva cuenta la menor de las cuatro, no muy interesada en el tema.

—Él mínimo le dobla la edad, ¿no? —observó la Potter, pensativa—. Scorpius le entraría una crisis histérica si estuviera aquí —continuó riendo un poco entre dientes y negando con la cabeza al imaginar como reaccionaría su novio si viese a su padre coqueteando con una mujer.

—Aunque así fuera, estoy segura de que a la Mademoiselle le interesa más el numero de galeones que tiene que los años —acusó con lengua viperina la Weasley que no por nada había quedado en Slytherin.

Sus primas rieron, o al menos dos de ellas lo hicieron, porque desde que los ojos azules de Rose habían captado aquella escena, la pelirroja de melena alborotada no había pronunciado ni media palabra. Interiormente la chica se guardaba sus comentarios, como el hecho de que el señor Malfoy era muy guapo y se conservaba bien para su edad de cuarenta y pocos años. También se horraba el decir que ella consideraba afortunada a la hija de Madame Rosmerta, si es que de verdad aquel hombre estaba interesada en ella.

Durante mucho tiempo el padre de Scorpius había sido un amor platónico e idealizado para la primogénita de Ron y Hermione. Claro que aquello era algo que nadie más que ella sabía, por buenas razones. Su gusto por aquel hombre era algo que no sabía explicar, pero que recordaba claramente que había comenzando por culpa de su propio padre y aquella manía que tenía de estarlo metiendo hasta en la sopa. Rose no podía recordar día en la que su progenitor no mencionara al señor Malfoy, generalmente con insultos y quejas de por medio ya que ambos trabajaban en el Ministerio.

La charla sobre Draco Malfoy y Cecielle Rosmerta pasó enseguida al olvido para tres de las primas, quienes comenzaron a hablar de lo que planeaba para aquella noche, mientras Rose es excusa para ir al baño. Una hora pasó y aunque apenas y se notaba, el sol ya se encontraba casi en el ocaso. Así que Lucy se despidió sin más, siendo seguida por su otra prima quien argumentó que la acompañaría pues no tenía nada más que hacer en Hogsmeade. Lily y Dominique se marcharon a encontrarse con sus citas en otro lugar, un nuevo local que prometía ser más intimo y calmado que las Tres Escobas durante aquella noche.

Cuando las primas pelirrojas llegaron a Hogwarts, se separaron para cada cual dirigirse a su respectiva casa. La Ravenclaw, aunque lo intentaba, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto horas antes y tras darles tantas vueltas, comenzaba a sentir ciertos celos que no era capaz de explicar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ésa la que se quedara con el señor Malfoy? ¿Por qué un hombre tan rico y distinguido como él tenía que estarse fijando en la camarera de un viejo bar? ¿Sería esa la primera vez que coqueteaban o se verían con frecuencia? ¿Por qué se torturaba tanto pensando sobre aquello? Uno y mil por qués atormentaba su cabeza, hasta que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Ella no se distinguía por impulsiva o valerosa, no por nada la habían mandado a la casa de las águilas en lugar de a la de los leones, como a casi todo el resto de su familia, pero aquella noche haría una excepción. Con prisa y con esmero, se bañó, se arregló y salió de regreso a Hogsmeade, yendo directamente a las Tres Escobas, donde la fiesta ya había comenzando. Una banda de Wizardrock tocaba sobre una tarima improvisada, las luces y el ambiente daban la sensación de estar en una discoteca muggle. Las mesas habían sido reacomodadas para que hubiera un buen espacio para los que quisiera bailar y los que quisieran estar sentados tuvieran algo de intimidad al estar sentado en rincones a los que nadie prestaba atención.

Los ojos azules de Rose no tardaron mucho en ubicar a quien había ido a buscar, o más bien a espiar. Draco Malfoy, con su traje negro, descuadrando totalmente con el ambiente, seguía sentado en la barra, charlando con la joven Rosmerta y tomando whisky de fuego. La mujer rubia lucía encantada de que él siguiera ahí y para ese entonces ya hasta se había sentado del lado de la clientela para dedicarle toda su atención al hombre. La Weasley frunció el ceño molesta por ello, sintiéndose una completa tonta al haber ido ahí. ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer ella? Ella solo era una niña, una que para colmo de males pertenecía a la familia que aquel rubio elitista odiaba a morir. Seguramente si acercaba lo único que conseguiría serían insultos y malas caras.

Rose suspiró y planteandose la idea de que tal vez era mejor volver al castillo, se fue a sentar a al barra, manteniendo la distancia. Se quitó el abrigo que se había puesto, quedando solo en un vestido corto y azul que había escogido con la intención de verse guapa. De hecho el vestido era hasta prestado, pues ella no solía vestir de aquella manera, su madre le había enseñado a ser conservadora, pero el ambiente era tan caluroso que de seguir con el abrigo puesto se iba a cocer.

—¿Le sirvo algo, señorita? —preguntó el camarero que sustituía a aquella zorra que estaba con Draco. Un moso de unos veinti cuantos años que le sonreía con galanura a la pelirroja.

—Una cerveza de mantequilla con gengibre —pidió la Weasley con un animo poco entusiasta, mirando de reojo a esa pareja que no dejaba de reír. ¡Estaba que se la llevaba el diablo! No dejaba de repetirse mentalmente que había sido mala idea volver ahí. Ella sabía con lo que se iba a topar, pero por primera vez había callado a su lógica y se había dejado llevar por su irracional deseo impulsivo.

El camarero le entregó su orden y ella le pagó, girándose para darle la espalda antes de que el joven le comenzara a hacer platica. No es que ella fuera grosera o mal educada, pero no estaba con el animo para conversar con nadie y cuando decía nadie, se refería a nadie. Rechazó varias invitaciones para bailar, miró feo e ignoró a varios chicos que quisieron coquetear con ella. Unos resultaban conocidos, al menos de vista, otros posiblemente ni siquiera asistían a Hogwarts.

Había pasado ya una hora desde su llegada a aquella fiesta y lo único que Rose hacía era tomar cervezas de mantequilla, comer megaras fritas y mirar recelosa como el señor Malfoy se la pasaba feliz de la vida con aquella rubia. ¿Podría se peor? No, no podía y su dinero se estaba yendo como agua. Así que decidida a irse de una vez por toda, se levantó y cuando estaba por colocarse su abrigo, algo muy interesante llamó su atención. Madame Rosmerta, la dueña del lugar, salía de su despacho con cara de pocos amigos, algo muy raro en aquella mujer que siempre sonreía amablemente. Rose observó muy atentamente como la hija de ésta se levantaba de un salto de su lugar y como el señor Malfoy parecía algo molesto. Por culpa del ruido a su alrededor no alcanzó a escuchar ni media de lo que decían, pero por los gestos y reacciones, pudo deducir que la Madame estaba enojada con su hija, posiblemente por dejar desatendido el lugar o tal vez solo por estar coqueteando con aquel hombre. La mujer mayor le dijo un par de cosas al señor Malfoy con el ceño fruncido y el hombre tan solo asintió con fastidio, mirando como las Rosmerta se alejaban hacia la oficina.

La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces sin entender muy bien que había ocurrido, pero fue inevitable que una enorme sonrisa se forma en su rostro al ver que el señor Malfoy ya no estaba más con aquella rubia. Aunque la sonrisa le duró poco al ver como éste terminaba su trago y se disponía a marcharse del lugar. Más tardó ella en reaccionar y tomar sus cosas, que él en salir ágilmente del establecimiento. Dejándose llevar por otro impulso, la Ravenclaw le siguió sin pensar mucho en que hacer o decir cuando lo alcanzara. Corrió para no perderle de vista y de manera atrabancada, terminó chocando contra la espalda del rubio, quien se había quedado de pie afuera del pub, mirando el cielo.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella, pese a encontrarse en el suelo por culpa del impacto.

—¿Eh? —Draco apenas había reaccionado, girándose y observando con una ceja enarcada a la chica—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin mucho interés, extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a que se levantara, tal vez porque no había notado aún de quien se trataba. No por nada se decía que en la noche todos los gatos eran pardos.

—Si, fue mi culpa —se excusó Rose, muerta de los nervios. Aquella no solo era la primera vez que cruzaba palabras directas con el hombre, sino que además estaba teniendo el lujo de tomarle la mano, una mano fuerte de dedos largos como de pianista y donde todavía había un anillo de casado.

La chica no le soltó la mano al hombre por culpa de la impresión y él no la apartó por mera caballerosidad, pero al cabo de unos segundos, los ojos grises parecieron encontrar ciertas características en aquella pelirroja que le hicieron caer en cuenta de quien era. De igual forma no le soltó la mano, es más, tiró de ella para tenerla cerca y poderla observar como si de un espécimen raro se tratara. Le escudriñó el rostro donde las pecas se notaban y el rubor también.

—¿Te dejaron plantada, Weasley? —atacó algo burlón al reaccionar, sin saber que irónicamente el comentario era cierto, pero lejos estaba de ser la razón por la cual ella estaba ahí.

—No exactamente —murmuró ella, desviando la mirada enseguida y soltándole la mano como si de repente el tacto le quemara. El rubio rió ante el gesto, negando con la cabeza un par de veces.

—Entonces supondré que tu cita te cambió por alguien más y por eso te escapas—declaró muy seguro de sus palabras y con burla, sin saber que cada palabra que decía estaba llena de verdad, pero seguía sin acertar realmente el por qué Rose estaba parada con él en medio de una calle solitaria.

—No exactamente —repitió, medio sonriendo por la forma en la que aquellas palabras que pretendían ser insultos, tenían un grado de veracidad.

—¿Hay algo que sepas? —gruñó molesto al recibir dos veces la misma respuesta y como la hija de la comadreja en realidad no parecía ofendida, molesta o afligida como él pretendía que ocurriera.

—Usted ha tomado mucho Whisky —contestó, olfateando un poco y notando el penetrante olor que despedía aquel hombre.

El aludido rodó los ojos. ¡Ja! Como si necesitara que una adivina le dijera aquello que él ya sabía. Fastidiado con aquella conversación que no iba a ningún lugar, se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar. Un paso, luego otro y extrañado, se dio cuenta que cada paso suyo tenía eco. Miró por sobre su hombro y vio a la Weasley caminar en su dirección, detrás de él como una silenciosa sombra. No, no era pecado que ella caminara por la calle, estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo, ¿pero era necesario que justamente fuera detrás de él con lo amplia que era la acera?

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que estorbar, Weasley? —gruñó, deteniendo su andar y encarando a la pelirroja que le miraba sorprendida y con una cara de incomprensión, sin saber que había hecho para hacerlo enojar.

—Si no he hecho nada —se defendió, pegando contra su pecho el abrigo que no se había puesto a causa de las prisas.

Draco analizó como aquella niña no parecía ser digna hija de sus padres, pues de haberles hablado de aquella forma a Ronald o a Hermione, sus eternos enemigos se hubieran molestado, pero Rose parecía angustiada. Él enarcó una ceja y regresó sobre sus pasos, para acortar la distancia con la chica.

—Tu simple presencia me exaspera —siseó entre dientes, mirándola fijamente con los ojos entornados. Daba la impresión de que se trataba de una serpiente a punto de morder a su victima.

La joven Ravenclaw abrió la boca ligeramente sin decir nada. No era la primera vez en su vida que era insultada, pero por alguna extraña razón las palabras de aquel hombre causaron una opresión en su pecho. Había escuchado miles de veces las historias de como el señor Malfoy solía ser despectivo, llamando sangre sucia o impuros a aquellos que consideraba inferior que él. Era consiente de que aquel hombre pisoteaba a todo aquel que no cayera en su gracia y aun así le había dolido más de lo que se había imaginado ahora que le tocaba a ella. Interiormente una vocesita le susurró un "te lo dije."

Rose apretó los labios, sintiendo como en sus pestañas se acumulaban las lagrimas contenidas, de decepción, de frustración y otros sentimientos más que no podía identificar. Entendía y al mismo tiempo se resistía a creer lo imposible que sería acercarse a ese hombre por más que le gustara. El señor Malfoy jamás le sonreiría como le había sonreído a la estúpida de Rosmerta, ni le acariciaría la mejilla o le besaría de aquella forma en la que una vez en la estación del tren lo había visto besar a su esposa. No importaba cuanto soñara y fantaseara con ello, por el simple hecho de ser quien era, sólo obtendría desprecio por parte de aquel rubio. Hasta Lily recibía mejor trato que ella por ser novia de su hijo y Albus por ser el mejor amigo del mismo. Si ella fuera Potter o cualquier otra persona con un apellido diferente, posiblemente él no la estaría tratando tan mal.

—Lo siento —murmuró, encogiéndose sobre su misma.

Draco parpadeó un par des veces contemplado aquella reacción. ¿Esa era la hija de Weasley y Granger? ¿En serio? El padre de aquella niña tenía que ser detenido por Potter para que no le golpeara en el ministerio y la madre se la pasaba día si y día también criticando su trabajo en el ministerio al no compartir sus puntos de vista con respecto a los veredictos que daba como juez. ¿En que cabeza cabía que la hija de esos se echara a llorar por un insulto que él le hacía?

—Maldición, no llores —se quejó irritado y hasta cierto punto confundido. Le gustaba imponerse siempre ante los demás y su ego disfrutaba de ser admirado por otros, pero cuando se topaba con aquella clase sumisión ante su persona, no le quedaba del todo claro que cara debía de poner. La única otra persona que recordaba que se echaba a llorar ante su más mínima critica era su difunta esposa, una mujer mimada y tierna a la que trataba con sumo cariño pues era muy susceptible y verla triste le rompía el corazón.

—No estoy llorando —argumentó la pelirroja, mordiéndome el labio inferior y con la voz ya algo quebradiza. Se sentía tan tonta y patética en esos momentos. Lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo, pero antes de que sus piernas reaccionaran, una fuerte corriente helada les golpeó. Draco se giró un poco para que el aire no le golpeara de frente, mientras que Rose se estremeció al no estar tapada, dejando sin querer que su bolso y abrigo salieran volando.

—Cuidado —advirtió el hombre mayor, tomando las pertenecías que habían golpeado contra sus piernas.

El aire no tardó muchos segundos en parar y cuando los ojos grises enfocaron de nuevo a la niña que tiritaba de frío abrazándose a si misma, se quedó sin habla. Se veía tan linda con aquel pequeño vestido azul, los holanes en la falda y el escote le daban un toque de entre inocente y provocativo. Rose debía de ser adoptada sin duda alguna, en lo único que se parecía a sus padres era en el rojo de su cabello y lo alborotado del mismo.

Draco se acercó y le echó el abrigó en los hombros como si de una manta se tratara pues no le extrañaba que se estuviera muriendo de frío con tan poca ropa encima. A su vez, me entregó el bolso de mano que hacía juego con el vestuario que llevaba la niña.

—Gracias —murmuró la pelirroja aun cohibida y ahora confundida por aquella amabilidad, pero su sorpresa no terminó ahí. Antes de poder quidditch, sintió al rededor de su cuello una cálida bufanda que despedía un fuerte olor a colonia y a Whisky.

—Deberías de decirles a tus padres que te compren más ropa, Weasley, como sigas andando casi desnuda por ahí, te va a dar una pulmonia —le molestó igual de burlón que antes. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa en el rostro del señor Malfoy hizo a Rose sonreír, contagiada por aquel humor ácido.

Draco resopló como cansado y se pasó la mano por la cabeza, peinándose con los dedos, aunque consiguió tan solo alborotar más sus rubios cabellos. No digo más nada, porque no había nada más que decir. No se explicaba a si mismo porque estaba siendo amable con aquella niña, pero en caso de que Rose se lo echara algún día en cara, él juraría que había sido culpa del alcohol y con ese pensamiento tomó rumbo hacia la estación de Hogsmeade, donde también había servicio para usar la red-flo. No obstante, apenas dio unos cuantos pasos, notó como lo jalaban del saco.

—Señor Malfoy —susurró Rose a sus espaldas.

El corazón de la pelirroja latía con fuerzas en aquel momento. De estar sumergida en un infinito hoyo negro, ahora se sentía que estaba en un sueño, embriagada por el aroma del hombre que la envolvía cálidamente. Sabía que una oportunidad como la que estaba teniendo no se repetiría en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera se explicaba porque ocurría lo que ocurría, pero si el señor Malfoy había bajado la guardia y la hostilidad por un instante, ella no podía dejar ir sin pena ni gloria la ocasión.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el aludido, mirando por encima de su hombro con un aire un tanto altanero.

—Feliz San Valentine —declaró la pelirroja, dando un saltito hacia adelante para poder colocarse frente a él.

No preguntó, ni se planteó las consecuencias o la posibilidad de ser vista por alguien al encontrarse ahí a media calle, ella tan solo lo besó. De puntitas y rodeandole el cuello para tenerlo más cerca, Rose plató apasionado beso en la boca de Draco Malfoy, saboreando aquel sabor a Whisky.

Él en un principio no le correspondió, estaba demasiado conmocionado como para reaccionar. ¿Qué diantres se creía aquella mocosa? ¿En que demonios pensaba la hija de la comadreja al besarle, y encima hacerlo en un lugar publico? ¡Por Salazar! Él podría ser su padre y aun así, cuando esa pequeña lengua dulce de ella se abrió paso entre sus labios, el hombre mandó todo pensamiento al demonio y le enseñó como se daba un buen beso. Ladeó el rostro para poder profundizar más el contacto, jugueteó con su lengua y le mordisqueó los labios hasta dejarlos más rojos de lo que ya estaban. La tomó del trasero para pegarla contra él y ella no se opuso. Así siguieron por varios minutos, él dominante, ella sumisa pese a haber sido quien había iniciado el beso. Tan solo se llegaron a separar cuando el aire les hizo falta en los pulmones.

—Ésto no pasó —murmuró con voz ronca el hombre mayor cuando por fin la soltó.

Rose le miró seria por un instante, pero finalmente sonrió. No esperaba menos al tratarse de quien se trataba. Al menos no la había insultado de nuevo y ese ya era un avance. Por eso fue que asintió con un cabeceo sin decir más, dejando que él retomara su camino con porte indiferente, mientras ella ahí de pie, reviviendo una y otra vez lo que acaba de pasar. Aun no terminaba de creer que en verdad había besado al señor Malfoy que encima de todo él le había correspondido. Si había podido conseguir aquello, seguramente podría logra un poco más, solo debía de ser paciente y sobre todo, cuidarlo. ¡Oh, si, señor! Todavía no olvidaba como lo había visto coquetear con Rosmerta y por su cuenta corría que ni esa rubia, ni ninguna otra mujer se le acercara más de la cuenta a aquel hombre. Después de aquel beso se sentía con más que derecho a tener celos y hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que Draco Malfoy fuera solo de ella.


End file.
